Blaze vs Brutaka
Blaze vs Brutaka is a Death Battle by Shrekanakin, featuring Blaze the Cat from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Brutaka from Bionicle. Sonic vs Bionicle. The princess guardian of the Sol Emeralds, and the golden guardian of the Kanohi Ignika who's treated like a king/prince, and both have massive ego's, are about to face off in a classic duel of Fire and Lightning, but only one will come out alive. Who do you think will win? Blaze Brutaka I don't know enough about one or the other to really decide Hard to decide, both got some impressive feats and haxes to were it's pretty hard Who are you rooting for? Go Blaze! Show her what you got Brutaka! Undecided Which Franchise do you prefer? Sonic the Hedgehog Bionicle No preference Bionicle deserves more attention Yes, it does I don't know what to say about this. What do you think of this matchup? Huh? Never considered it, and I thinks it's a pretty good one at that Eh, sorry, not really a fan of this one. Are you a Bionicle fan? Yes, count me in! No Not really, but I'm willing to learn more about it, and learn of this chad toyline. Who has cooler powers? Blaze's pyrokinesis Brutaka's ability to create portals, shoot energy beams, manipulate lightning, and access to all 42 Makuta powers Both are equally cool Intro (Cue Wiz and Boomstick - Death Battle OST Wiz: Other dimensions, they can be mysterious, and strange places beyond imagine. Boomstick: And these two have experience going to those kind of places. As well as having wicked cool control over the elements, aaaaaand, being treated like royal property. Phil Swift (of all people?): And DAMN, they be looking extra THICC. Phil Swift: Like Blaze the Cat, a princess, and protector of the Sol Emeralds! Vezon: And Brutaka, one of the guardians of the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Phil Swift: I'm Phil Swift here for Flex Tape! Vezon: And I'm your boy Vezon, from those Chad Bionicle toys that we will be talking about! Wiz: And it's our job to determine who would win, a Death Battle! (Doors slam shut) Do you like my choice of hosts? Yes, I feel they would make some HILARIOUS commentary along the way Naw, I not a fan I don't feel that strongly. Notes *We will be going by Sharaku Jr.'s methods of scaling on Blaze, and not VS Battles. *Blaze will be restricted from the Sol emeralds. *Brutaka will not have the Kanohi Ignika at his side. *We will be using video game Blaze only, no Archie comics. *I will giving Brutaka his anti dermis upgrade, which is him at his physical peak, and has a shit load of hax to catch Blaze off guard. *With all this being said, let us begin. Blaze Burns Through (I INITIALLY HAD THIS PARTIALLY FILLED OUT, BUT I DIDN'T LIKE WHERE IT WAS GOING, SO I'LL JUST DO IT LATER) Brutaka Warps In Fav song from the Bionicle commercials (for Bionicle fans only) Hero - All insane kids Caught up in a dream - All insane kids Move along - All American rejects Creeping in my soul - Cryoshell Face me - Cryoshell Crashed - Daughtry Gravity Hurts - Cryoshell Closer to the Truth - Cryoshell Bye Bye Babylon - Cryoshell Ride - Presence Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Vezon: And luckily, Blaze is restricted from the Sol emerelads, MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Phil Swift: But let's hear a word from our sponsor, FLEX TAPE! Boomstick: YES!! Flex Tape!! Wiz: We don't have time for ads!!!! Let's just get on with the fight!!! Boomstick: UHHGGGG, fine. Come on Brutaka!!! Show her a lesson or two!! Phil Swift: I'm with Boomstick, I'm rooting for my boy Brutaka. Vezon: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who gonna win? Blaze all the way Brutaka is gonna take it Undecided Who you rooting for? Come on Blaze! You got this! Brutaka would easily win a chaddness competition. I can’t decide FIGHT!! Results Advantages and disadvantages Coming Next!! Post Credits scene Notes/Trivia *The connections between Blaze and Brutaka are that they are dimension hopping guaridans of sacred relics (ie. the Sol Emeralds and Kanohi Ignika respectively), both have some sort of royal role (Blaze is a princess, and Brutaka is treated like a king or a prince, and is a memeber of the Order of Mata Nui), both control elements, both initially opposed the main hero's, but eventually joined them, and became good again. And admit it, you nutted to at least one, or both of them when you were little. *Blaze and Brutaka ironically are ShrekAnakins second favorite character in each franchise (behind Shadow and Vezon respectively). *This episode has many cameo appearances by characters that aren't even from Sonic, or Bionicle. *This episode has cameos by the following characters: Axonn (Bionicle), Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic), Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic), Shrek (Shrek), Zelda (Zelda), Princess Peach (Super Mario), Lucina (Fire Embelem), Barry Benson (Bee Movie), King Dedede (Kirby), Lucas (Mother 3), Cory Baxter (Cory in the House), Johnny Test (Johnny Test), Paul Blart (Paul Blart Maul Cop), Megatron (Transformers), Dark Pit (Kid Icarus), too many other awkward cameos I don't feel like listing. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:"Sonic vs Bionicle" Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Teleport Themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Toys' themed Death Battle Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Fire vs dark themed death battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:ShrekAnakin Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles